Mother, May I?
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: For fairy tale heroines, going into a random cottage in the woods somehow ends in happily ever after. For Kagome, it ended in her becoming a slave and play thing to a vicious albeit beautiful demoness. Told through 100-word drabbles
1. Question

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Synopsis**: For fairy tale heroines, going into a random cottage in the woods somehow ends in happily ever after. For Kagome, it ended in her becoming a slave and plaything to a vicious albeit beautiful demoness.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Question**

"Miko."

Kagome started at the sound. Her _Lady-Mother_, as she was bid to call her, spoke so rarely, and never directly to her; not since the day she stumbled across the cottage, thought to take refuge within, and found herself at the demoness' mercy. So, she stuttered, "L-lady-mother?" The tray trembled in her hands, ceramic teacups rattling.

A shark-like grin touched her painted lips. She gestured toward the chair opposite hers with a manicured claw. "Sit." _She_ obeyed. "Tell me, what brought you here?"

Paused. Considered the question. "It's…complicated. Long and complicated."

A nod. "…you should make haste then, hm?"

* * *

**Prompt- Complications**

**Word Count: 100**


	2. Redirected

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Redirected**

In as few details as possible, Kagome recounted the tale of her arrival; how she had fought with a…_friend_ and stormed off only to find herself prey for several burly youkai and-

"A hunting challenge of some sort," her lady-mother had interrupted. A questioning blink. "Humanoid youkai hunt in packs for two purposes…"

"…W-well?"

She smirked. "A story for another time. Continue."

Though helplessly curious, she quickly finished her tale, concluding with her collapse in the front room. She hesitated momentarily before proceeding with caution. "If I may ask…what brought Lady-Mother here?"

Flicker of surprise, then reflection. "It is also..._complicated_.

* * *

**Prompt- Collapse**

**Word Count: 100**


	3. Son

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Son**

"You loved him?"

"Yes."

"But you let him be with another?"

"Yes."

It wasn't _what_ she did that was so unbelievable, but the fact that _she_ did it. Could her Lady-Mother even show compassion?

"But why are you _here_? You have a son, a home, a duty!" She'd forgotten her 'place' already.

_Humans. Give them an inch; they take a mile_. "The duty is no longer mine, but _his_."

"So, you just left him? How did he feel? I would've been furiou-" She yielded at her lady-mother's tense expression.

Eyes lowered. _Anger…would have been welcome in place of his indifference_.

* * *

**Prompt- Indifference**

**Word Count: 100**


	4. Comparison

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Comparison**

"Sounds like he's something to be proud of," Kagome observed, her back to her lady. They'd migrated from inside to a nearby hot spring, where Lady-Mother promptly stripped and ordered her to follow. "Forming a union between the conflicting cardinal youkai lands is impress-" Her voice caught at the clawed hands close to her neck.

"Relax, miko-chan. This one will not harm you." Nimble fingers worked though silky raven locks. "Your hair is remarkably soft."

"Thanks." Slowly, she was dipped backward, silver tresses caressing her. She pouted. "Doesn't compare to yours."

Her first laugh in ages. "It doesn't need to."

* * *

**Prompt- Union**

**Word Count: 100**


	5. Doll

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Doll**

'_I'm her private doll_,' Kagome realized as her Lady-Mother looked her over, approval shining in her eyes.

Upon returning home, her Lady-mother had denounced her '_poor excuse for clothing_'. She'd been redressed in a new kimono, but they couldn't stop there. Her hair needed to be brushed into an equally lovely hairstyle and makeup was obviously required!

"Perfect." She brushed Kagome's bangs from her face, claws nicking the miko's temple. "…forgive me, little one." Growling soothingly, she pressed the pad of her tongue to the wound and sealed it. _'This was only necessary." _She nuzzled her. '_You are the one._'

* * *

**Prompt- Forgive**

**Word Count: 100**


	6. Marked

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Marked**

"Someone's _happy._" Kagome smiled.

"_Someone_ should be gone." A distraction. For the past week, she _had_ reveled in the slight tingle that the coalescing of their blood had left. Who knew marking a miko could be so…exhilarating?

"Alright. I'm leaving."

She had begun allowing the miko to leave the cottage. Though defiant, she was surely too intelligent to run. If, perhaps, her intelligence failed her, their conjoined blood wouldn't allow her to leave the premises without permission.

Moving around the kitchen, she relished the rhythmic strum of power Kagome's aura released. It was comforting…unlike the menacing aura headed their way.

* * *

**Prompt- Tingle**

**Word Count: 100**


	7. Sesshomaru

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sesshomaru**

Urgently, she tore through the curtain that covered her door, speeding toward Kagome. She found her captive miko standing, clutching several herbs to her chest. Directly across from her, as if he were staring into her eyes, was Sesshomaru.

'_What's he doing here? H-has he seen Inuyasha? Could he take me back, or tell him I'm alright?_'

"Sessh-" Faster than she could blink, her mouth was covered by a hand.

Lips pressed right to the miko's ear, her Lady-Mother whispered venomously, "Make not a sound." Her brows drew together. _'We've expertly avoided one another for centuries…why is he here now?_'

* * *

**Prompt- Avoidance**

**Word Count: 100**


	8. His Thoughts

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: His Thoughts**

Sunglow eyes slid slowly, sedately over the trees ahead. There was a barrier, one he couldn't see but could feel, its energies pushing against his own. If he wished, he could penetrate it with minimal difficulty…but _she _didn't wish to be found. So, he wouldn't intrude.

He wondered mildly if she was aware that when he was near he would wound animals for the sake of her hunt or make mince of those foolish enough to threaten her safety.

Sniffing indignantly at Jaken's distant screeching, he rested his package on the ground and left as swiftly as he had come.

* * *

**Prompt- N/A**

**Word Count: 100**

**Sunglow- Shade or orangish-yellow**


	9. Lonely

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lonely**

"I allow you outside, and you show your gratitude by crying for help?"

Kagome sat quietly. It had been pure instinct, instinct that probably would have gotten her killed if her Lady-Mother hadn't come to retrieve her. Sesshomaru, she realized, would have had no qualms with neatly disposing of his hated half-brother's miko.

"You are not to go out anymore." Sternly, she looked Kagome in the eyes. "You are _mine_ now. Understand?"

Instinct stirred inside, telling her to revolt. Her rebellion was somewhat extinguished by the panicked desperation in _her_ golden eyes. "I…understand." And she _did_ understand…her Lady-Mother was lonely.

* * *

**Prompt- N/A**

**Word Count: 100**


	10. Confined

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confined**

With a final lick, she nodded, satisfied. Her miko's face was finally free of its offending saltwater aroma. '_Perhaps confining her to my room was…unfair._' She'd _wanted_ to be near _and_ to keep an eye on her. The latter had set the miko off.

_**Your loneliness doesn't excuse you keeping me prisoner like this**_! She'd yelled, frustrated tears flooding.

Despite her aching heart, she'd let Kagome sob herself to exhaustion. Now, the miko rested at the foot of her futon, dreaming of something seemingly pleasant.

Sighing, she gently traced the nearly unperceivable crescent on Kagome's temple with her claw. '_Mine._'

* * *

**Prompt- Dream**

**Word Count: 100**


	11. Scroll

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Scroll**

'_All that anxious curiosity on my part, and it isn't even from him._' Suddenly, she felt rather foolish. She'd been hopelessly happy when she saw Sesshomaru leave the parcel outside her barrier, but she had managed to suppress her curiosity…at least until dawn.

Now, the scroll rested in her hands, partially unrolled, and her heart began to thunder dangerously in her chest at what she saw on the ancient parchment. Written in an achingly familiar graceful, yet masculine script, was the phrase,

_To my beloved Sumire_,

Only one person had ever called her by that name. Breathlessly, she whispered, "Inutaisho."

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	12. Understanding You

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Understanding You**

"Lady-Mother?"

Startled, Sumire dropped the scroll as if it had seared her fingertips. "Kagome is awakening." Urgently, she gathered the remains of the package and slid them into her sleeves. Collecting herself, she returned, flaring her aura to alert Kagome to her presence.

"Ah, there you are! I was…worried."

"Were you?...I expected you to be upset."

"I _was_ upset." She lifted her chin determinedly. "I don't belong to anyone, but-"

Quirked brow. "I beg to differ."

"_But_," Kagome continued pointedly, "I think I understand you now."

"…There is much about me that you could never understand, miko."

"…I wanna try."

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	13. News

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13: News**

Tired, soaked to the bone, and ultimately defeated, Inuyasha dragged his weary body toward the cave in which the rest of his tachi resided. They were waiting for him, and worse, they were waiting for _her_.

He wasn't certain how many more times he could handle having to bring news to them at the end of each day that he still hadn't found her. He had yet to even get so much as a whiff of her.

Her scent on the well was horribly stale, and he was beginning to fear the worse. If something, _anything_ had happened to her…

* * *

**Prompt- Cave**

**Word Count: 100**

The next few chapters will be a look into the Inu-tachi's life without Kagome. Then we'll resume!


	14. Coping Mechanisms

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Coping Mechanisms**

Five counter-clockwise... Five clockwise… five count-

Sango lifted her eyes from her hiraikotsu, setting the cloth aside and looking into Inuyasha's face expectantly. His eyes said more than his mouth ever could.

"I'm…sorry." Broken whisper.

Miroku clenched his fist, nodded, and retreated to his meditating corner. Shippo wept, silent sobs racking his tiny body as fat, warm tears dripped down his round cheeks. He scurried to the opposite side of the cave and snuggled himself as deeply as he could into Kagome's sleeping bag.

Sango closed her eyes and took up the cloth again.

Five counter-clockwise… five clockwise… five counter-clockwise

* * *

**Prompt- Tears**

**Word Count: 100**


	15. Comfort

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Comfort**

"Shippo…"

"Go away…"

"Shippo."

"No! I want Mama!" The kit sank further into the sleeping bag. "I w-want Mama."

"…I know. I want her too."

At the confession, the kit peeked out from underneath the warm material. "Y-you do?"

"More and more with every day that goes by," he quietly admitted. "And I'll find her even if kills me, you hear me, runt?" A tender smile. "I'll bring your mama back, and I'll make sure you two are never separated again."

"…Promise?" His lower lip trembled.

Inuyasha circled the kit before settling at his side and nuzzling his cheek. "Promise."

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	16. Argument

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Argument**

"Whaddya mean 'no'?"

"I'm certain humans use that word sometimes."

"I promised I'd return."

"And in return, I said 'no.'"

"You're not being fair." Flared nostrils and ruffled raven hair.

"You are beautiful, miko-chan."

"Don't think flattery will get you out of this one! I want to go see my friends! I just want to tell them I'm alright!"

A frown. "When I can trust you, perhaps. When I am certain you will return. Now, I am not."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as it must."

_What to sa- Ah!_ "…I need to see my son."

"…"

_Gotcha_.

* * *

**Prompt- Anger**

**Word Count: 100**


	17. Challenge

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Challenge**

Golden eyes quickly became accusing slits. "You are untouched."

Kagome flushed violently. "H-how would you know?"

"Does it matter? You have lied to me, miko. That much is clear, and you shall be punished."

Embarrassment forgotten and replaced with anger and hurt, the miko fumed, "You're calling me a liar?"

"Would I be wrong?" A challenge.

"O-of course you would! Even if he didn't come from my womb, he's my son! Any woman can have a child, but a _real mother_ loves her child unconditionally. She risks her life for her child's well-being. I've done that for my kit!"

"…kit?"

* * *

**Prompt- Child**

**Word Count: 100**


	18. Kit

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Kit**

"Yes, a kit! A cute, furry, fat-cheeked little kit who needs to know I'm alright!" Her chest heaved, her face the shade of the sunset outside. "I'm going whether you allow me or not."

Forgoing the urge to argue that she actually _couldn't_ go outside the barrier without permission, Sumire resigned to asking, "Was he alone when you found him?"

"…yes. His parents both…died."

"And…_you_ took him in?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

It was unheard of, a miko adopting a kitsuneyoukai…yet it was inspiring. The little priestess managed to convince her more with each day that she was doubtlessly _the one_.

* * *

**Prompt- Sunset**

**Word Count: 100**


	19. Concede

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Concede**

"…Very well."

Her mouth opened, ready to spit whatever argument came to mind. Her jaw snapped shut with _click, _though, at the words. "W-what?"

"I conceded…We travel after sunset. At sunrise, we resign to the nearest private location." She couldn't risk being spotted, especially not by Sesshomaru.

"Th-thank y-"

"Do not. We are going to _visit_ your kit, to assure him of your safety alone. _You_ will not stay, and _he_ will not join us."

"I just might convince y-"

"You will not."

"I mi-"

"I will change my mind."

She sealed her lips with a smile.

"We leave tomorrow."

* * *

**Prompt- Sunrise**

**Word Count: 100**


	20. Infantile

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Infantile**

_To my beloved Sumire,_

_If you are reading this, two things are certain. One, I've passed, and two, you are as stubborn a bitch as you ever were. You haven't reunited with Sesshomaru, despite my hounding you both. So, I must meddle from the grave because I know you're horribly lonel-_

"Lady-Mother?"

Sumire turned to curse the girl's timing, but the words died as she saw the miko, looking adorably infantile in her oversized sleeping kimono and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Sunset?"

Giggle. "Not yet, miko-chan." …_I'm not horribly lonely anymore, mate. The barrier you left finally accepted a daughter_.

* * *

**Prompt- Finally**

**Word Count: 100**

**Musume- daughter**


	21. Childish Excitement

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Childish Excitement**

Kagome winced as her Lady-mother pulled tightly at the obi surrounding her middle. Once she felt the woman's hands withdraw, she relaxed her spine and shoulders. Excitedly, she turned. "I'm dressed! The sun has set! Can we go _now_?"

Sumire smirked at her childish excitement, nodding once.

Kagome was out the door without another word, her scent wafting behind her. Sumire had begun to follow when she noticed the putrid aroma that trailed Kagome's usually pleasant scent.

Sighing, she shook her head. "Miko!"

Kagome stuck her head in, shifting on her feet. "Un?"

"Do you need to empty your bladder?"

* * *

**Prompt- Middle**

**Word Count: 100**


	22. She's Key

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 22: She's Key**

"I'll be quick!" Kagome swore, clutching the thick material of her kimono as she dashed away.

Amused, Sumire watched the girl disappear into the bushes. '_While she is away…_' Sliding a hand into her sleeve, she withdrew her mate's scroll and began reading.

_-Hopefully, the barrier worked as planned. As you know, the girl it allows in is yours. Love her well. She's key to your future and happiness._

_Sesshomaru was instructed to deliver these one by one, a scroll twice each moon cycle. Hopefully, by the time this ends, you two will be united._

_ With undying love,_

_ Your Inutaisho_

* * *

**Prompt- Ending**

**Word Count: 100**

*Twice each moon cycle- two times a month


	23. Again

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Again**

"We're off to a late start, but we can still cover a lot of ground! When I left, they were in the east, headed west. Considering how much time that has passed, they're probably in the west now."

Sumire frowned. "Would they not have stopped to look for you?"

Her scent soured. "No. Not considering what happened before I left."

"…what _did_ happen, miko? You were rather vague before."

"Well…he went to see her…_again_."

"Her?"

"Kikyo…his ex-lover."

"And you are his current lover? Though your innocence disputes such a title."

"No!" She flushed. "I just…we're just…friends…"

"…I see…We head east."

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	24. Love Pentagon

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Love Pentagon**

"…you have been awfully quiet. Thinking of _him_?"

Pout. "You started it."

"Perhaps if you discussed it. I am a talented listener."

Kagome couldn't stifle her giggle. "Really?"

"You doubt me?" That elevated brow reminded her of _someone_.

"…no."

"Then speak."

"…I just don't see why I care. I don't love him anym-"

"You do."

"_No_, I don't."

"Obviously, you do."

"I think I know how I feel! It's been three years since I started this blasted journey with him and fell into this love-triangle…diamond…pentagon _thing_."

"Hm?"

"Well, there's him…her, me, Koga-kun, Hojo-kun."

"Popular, are we?"

"No!"

_Dainty laugh_.

* * *

**Prompt- Diamond**

**Word Count: 100**


	25. Resemblance

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Resemblance**

'_Laughing at me with that placid face! You're so like someone I know!_' Kagome huffed, folding her arms and lifting her nose.

"Upset with me, miko?"

"Nope…though I question your talent at listening."

"You wound me."

'_Now you sound like Miroku…_' Her face softened then, and her chin lowered. A part of her ached for the feel of his warm hand against her bottom and the sound of the smack that would surely follow.

Eyes raised to the sky. '_Midnight._' Miroku had taught her to relate the time on her watch to the moon's position. '…_I really miss you all._'

* * *

**Prompt- Midnight**

**Word Count: 100**


	26. Crow

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Crow**

"Hello," Shippo greeted the small crow that peered into his hands. "It's a compass," he explained, "to find Mama." Her scent disappeared toward the west. "The 'W' will lead me to her!"

Eyes widening appreciatively, it unhesitatingly took it in its beak and soared away.

"No!" He cried, pursuing it. "I need that to find Mam-" Suddenly, the ground disappeared from beneath him. "Wha-"

"Whatcha doin', runt?" Inuyasha fumed. "You almost ran over the edge."

"M-mama-"

"I said I'd find her! If I lose you too…"

"…"

"…you can come with me at dawn. _Only_ if you go back to bed."

* * *

**Prompt- Hello**

**Word Count: 100**

I just got back from Japan! I'm ready and motivated to crack out more chapters for this story and The Missing Link! Thanks for your patience!


	27. Dawn

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Dawn**

"The sun is rising," Sumire noted as she raised her eyes to note where the sky faded from black to navy to purple.

"A little further," Kagome pleaded. "Let's keep going until the sun is up. We have a half-hour before it's risen fully."

"I will take you to your friends and kit, miko-chan. The least you can do to show your gratitude is obey my single condition. There is a cave just ahead with a hot spring. We shall reside there tonight."

Kagome started to argue but paused. "You're stopping for me, aren't you?"

"Hn."

"…_Sesshomaru_!"

Sumire stilled. "…what?"

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	28. Of Him

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Of Him**

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he heard the girl exclaim his name. Surely, she hadn't sensed him. He'd masked his presence since following them. His mother hadn't sensed him yet. How could this slip of a miko have?

"That's who you remind me of! You've heard of him?" Kagome beamed excitedly. "He's a head taller than you, with long silver hair. He's Inuyasha's older half-brother, the Western Prince! I know you've heard something of him!"

Sumire felt her heart rate slow in relief. "No," she finally said after some time. "I do not know of him."

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	29. Nothing?

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Nothing?**

'_She knows nothing?_' Sesshomaru arched a brow, continuing to follow them at a distance. He had not expected her to reveal their relationship to the miko. In all honesty, he had not expected much of anything. Still, to hear her deny any knowledge of him…she was his _mother_.

"But you live in the West," Kagome pointed out, and Sesshomaru directed the slightest of nods at the miko for pointing this out.

"I might as well live under a rock. My barrier has secluded me from the world."

"Oh," she nodded as they entered the cave. "That makes sense."

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	30. He Was

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 30: He was**

Sumire reclined against the cave wall, combing through Kagome's still wet hair. The miko had bathed a while ago and settled into her lap, pleading to hear about her son. Unsure of how to respond, she drifted off into her own thoughts.

'_He was, and is, beautiful,_' she thought. '_He doesn't laugh like when he was young, though. My, how he would giggle whenever I nuzzled him._' It was hours before she finally came to, and when she did, she found Kagome asleep.

Smiling, she whispered, "Thank you for my pleasant memories, _Musume_."

In the distance, Sesshomaru growled.

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**


	31. He Was II

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 31: He was II**

He. Was. Perfect.

The quintessence of all anyone could ever hope to be in any area, whether it be strength, intelligence, or appearance. Able to slay a thousand with a flick of his wrist. Skills in battle tactics that rivaled his father's! Ethereal beauty envied by all, miko and youkai.

She. Was. _Imperfect_.

Clumsy, plain, ignorant, foolish. _Human_!

How could his mother so easily call the spineless miko her _daughter_? What could she see in that pitiful excuse for a living thing that she would grace her with such a respectable title?

…

What had she not seen in him?

* * *

**Prompt- Quintessential**

**Word Count: 100**


	32. Hunt

**Mother, May I?**

**A series of drabbles that narrates the romantic journey of two people**

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to have been the great mind behind InuYasha, I'm not. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, though, is one purely from my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Hunt**

"Milord!" Jaken cried, tripping over himself running toward the approaching aura. He'd managed to restrain himself until his lord was in the vicinage –He couldn't very well leave Rin alone- but now, he ran freely. "Milo-" His blood chilled as the Daiyoukai he had pledged his allegiance to for centuries cleaved him with the coldest, most vicious expression he had ever seen grace the Inu's face. "…Milord."

"Gather Rin."

Jaken hesitated for a moment, observing the blood that stained his lord's claws and his Timberwolf hair. _Something upset him…and he went for a hunt_.

Nodding silently, he turned obediently.

* * *

**Prompt- No Prompt**

**Word Count: 100**

Timberwolf- Shade of grey slightly lighter than silver


End file.
